Possession
by frozenclaw888
Summary: Odd's curiosity gets him in trouble. Written half in Odd's POV and half in Ulrich's POV. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Curiosity kills the cat

Disclaimer/**A/n: **I don't own _

FC: Hey! It's been awhile, but I'm finally writing another story! Sorry if it doesn't turn out well... I'm not used to writing in POVs.

All five of our little group sat on our favorite bench. The sun was going down, and a cool summer night breeze blew past us. "So, you all stayed here for me?" Aelita asked us. "Why not? And, besides... My parents couldn't come pick us up." Jeremie said, pushing the glasses up his nose. Everyone smiled. "Thank you." Aelita said, staring at the pink/purple sky. Everyone sat in silence, breathing in the fresh summer air. "So...random question?" I said, breaking the silence. "Hm?" Ulrich responded, still looking at the sky. "I wonder..." I cut off. Would now really be the time for that question? Would they get mad at me? "Out with it, Odd..." Yumi said jokingly. I sighed. I always get myself into these messes... "I wonder...what it's like to be possessed by XANA." I looked over at my friends. Jeremie and Aelita had moved an inch closer. Yumi and Ulrich were looking at each other. "What makes you ask that?" Jeremie sighed. "I dunno, but I guess curiosity kills the cat." I laughed at my joke. Everyone else laughed along with me except Yumi. She smiled, but that was it. "It's getting late, guys. You'd better get inside before Jim finds you." She said, standing. Everyone agreed and walked to their respective places.

So there we were, in our room. I was petting Kiwi and thinking. "So, why did you ask that?" Ulrich asked me, sitting up from his position of laying down. "Ulrich, a joke is a joke... I mea- OW!" A sudden pain in my hand stopped me dead. Kiwi had bitten my hand. Ulrich caught that and picked Kiwi up off my bed, putting him in his makeshift bed in the drawer. "Are you ok?" Ulrich asked me. The bite was unusually deep and it was bleeding. "Yeah, I just need to bandage it up." I walked over towards the cabinet and took out some bandages. I wrapped them on the wound. But then... I started feeling dizzy. "Are you sure you're ok?" I walked, though wobbly, over to my bed and fell onto it. "Yeah, I just need some sleep..." I answered. Ulrich made a movement which I guess was him laying down.(I couldn't see him from where I was) After that, everything faded away...

I woke up randomly because of stinging in my hand. I have a habit of sleeping on wounds, don't I? I sighed and rolled over. The sky was illuminating our room, if only a little. Ulrich was gone for some unknown reason. I got up and yawned. The clock said it was about five in the morning. I examined my bite to find the bandages were gone. I shook my head. The cut was gone too. Actually, I didn't feel anything. No dizziness, no pain, nothing. The only thing I felt was my head. A headache...oh goodie. My phone vibrated and I picked up. "Hello?" I said groggily. "Odd! You're finally awake! XANA's launched an attack!" Ulrich was on the other side, and he was talking quickly. "And it's not just one tower, either! It's two!" I stiffened. "Ok, be right there." I pressed the end button. "Two towers..." I shook my head again, getting up. But, something pulled me down to the ground. "Hello, Odd." A female voice greeted me. I turned around, but nothing was there. I got up once more, but my legs were moving on their own! I jumped out of the window and landed on the ground. I then took off with speed in the direction of the factory. _'What's going on here?' _I could only think that. "Hehehe... you said it yourself, Kitty. Curiosity killed the cat." The voice said as I got into the factory. _'Who are you?' _I thought, considering I couldn't speak. "I... am XANA." My body and mind filled with shock. "XA...N...A..." Was what I got out. "That's right, Kitty. Do what I say and I won't harm you." I walked into the lift and pressed the button. The doors closed and I could hear the lift's controled falling. I tried to relax a bit before I got down to the lab. The door opened in what felt like hours. "So, Einstein. Find out XANA's plan yet?" I said even though I knew what she was doing. She had possessed me... "No, it seems like she's doing a silent attack." I couldn't help smirk. "You'd better get to Lyoko." Jeremie said. I followed his orders and went halfway down the ladder. Then my body stopped working for me and I climbed back up. "Huh? Odd... I told you to go down to the scanners." Jeremie sighed. I raised my right hand a bit, and I gathered energy in it. "Odd?" Jeremie turned and jumped out of the chair before I made contact. "Lucky-lucky." I heard myself say. "Jeremie? What's going on?" Fortunately Jeremie still had the headset on. "I think one of the attacks is a spectre! In the form of Odd!" I felt my body go limp. "Go on, tell him the **real** attack." XANA's voice said to me. "Je-Jeremie..." I stuttered. He looked at me untrustingly. I couldn't say anymore. "You're too slow, Kitty." I heard myself say. "Hehehe, so nerdy. Wanna know my real attack?" Jeremie stood up. "Hehehe... I'm not gonna tell!" XANA is evil, isn't she? I felt myself jump towards Jeremie and land ontop of him. Somehow that knocked him unconscious. "Weak." XANA said using me. I sat down in the supercomputer chair and started typing away. "Jeremie? What's going on up there?" Ulrich's voice asked. I had set up the virtualization process. I rushed downstairs and hopped into the scanner. A gust of wind later and I was unconscious.

I landed on all fours on the virtual sand of Lyoko. Aelita and the others were fighting to get to the second tower. The one holding me captive. I took off after them automatically. I shot a couple of arrows that hit Yumi and devirtualized her. "Odd!" Ulrich held his sword out to oppose me. I stood up and faced them. "Hello, Lyoko Warriors." I took a false bow. "Are you a spectre?" Ulrich sounded both confused and a hint of worry. "Of course not, silly samurai." I said, smirking. He stepped back. "Ok, XANA, next question. Why take control of the weakest person in our group?" My blood boiled. Somehow something happened. "I AM NOT WEAK!" I yelled out in frustration. "I might not know how to use computers and how to martial arts, but I'm good at somethings!" Ulrich stuck his sword in the ground and leaned on it. "Really? Name one." I stood there... and stood there... "Shut it, samurai." Oops, XANA was back. I shot three arrows at him and devirtualized him. Then, the aura around the tower turned back blue. "Odd? Are you still evil?" Jeremie's voice rang out. "Why yes, nerdy, I am!" My body was running toward the edge of the sector and I ran off the edge. I fell into the digital sea...

-Ulrich's POV-

We all stared in disbelief. Odd had just run right into the digital sea. We couldn't believe it. "How could XANA still have control of Odd when we deactivated the tower?" I asked. "I... have no idea."

**A/n: Sorry to cut it off, but I needed a good cliff hanger. Next chapter will start in Ulrich's POV. I'm out!**


	2. A new friend and a new threat

Disclaimer: I know... I don't own Code Lyoko and forgot to put it in the last chapter...I think...

-Ulrich's POV-

"How did XANA still have control over him if we de-activated the tower?" I asked Jeremie, who was staring blankly at the screen. "I...I have no idea!" He replied. I sighed. Did I _have _to ask that question? I knew Yumi would spit fire at me if I did, but it's worth knowing. "Is...he going to become like William?" Bingo. Everyone was staring at me. Yumi turned away, hiding her expression. Jeremie said nothing, just stared at me with a blank look. Aelita, however, was looking for words to say. She'd open her mouth, then think something else and close it again. The silence was suffocating... "Probably, except not as stupid and headstrong." Yumi broke the silence, turning back around. Everyone then looked at her like she'd grown two heads. "What?" She responded. Everyone looked away, Jeremie still having a blank look in his eyes. "I...guess I have to stay here to find a way to get Odd back. You guys go to lunch." He waved us away, typing random stuff on the keyboard.

Yeah, so we went to lunch. So, we were just sitting, chatting the period away until we went back to the factory. "I hate math..." I groaned, I was missing it anyway. "Heh, you think you hate math." Yumi, however, wasn't coming back with us to the factory. She was staying to catch up on classes. "I agree, I hate science more." Aelita piped up, much to our suprise. "_You _hate _science?_" I asked, taking a sip from my drink. Was it milk or soda? I can't remember. "I would have thought you hated English." Yumi said, taking a bite out of her sandwich. "Yep, I hate science. I like english, but only because of O..." She faded out. We looked at her expectantly. "Never mind..." She looked away, blushing. I then got the scare of my day when I felt a presence plop down next to me. I heard normal sounds of eating...well as normal as they could get. "So, what's up guys?" He said, leaning back and pushing his empty tray farther in front of him. "What's the matter? Am I a ghost or something?" He said, smiling. We all put our heads together. "Is that really him?" I asked. "I don't know. It might be a clone sent by Jeremie." Yumi said. "Or it could be XANA." Aelita responded. We were also surprised to hear a conversation behind us. "Odd? How and when did you get back?" It was Jeremie. Great, that rules out a clone. We all sat down and listened to Odd's answer. "No clue." Like we hadn't heard that before. Odd looked at us all and looked confused. "What? Do I have food on my face or something?" He said, licking his face with his tounge. "Odd, you always have food on your face but that's beside the point." I said, getting a smile from him. "You're still under the control of XANA." Yumi sighed. Odd stared at her. "It's really weird though. I can remember the experience but I can't. The more I try to remember the more I forget." We all looked at each other. Yumi leaned over to Jeremie. She said something and he whispered back. Odd suddenly got a look of worry in his eyes, something XANA could never imitate. "I...didn't do anything too bad...did I?" He asked, his voice shaking. We all looked at him as another tray dropped down at the other side of the table. "You guys don't mind me sitting here, do you?" It was a semi-new student named Jordan. He wore a blue jacket similiar to mine and a baby-blue underneath. He was also wearing red jogging pants. He appeared randomly three days after we supposively shut down the super-computer. "Uh, no?" Yumi said, smiling. "So, what were you guys talking about?" He asked. "Oh, nothing." Aelita said, sipping some of her lemonade. "Really?" He looked at us. His eyes stopped on Odd. "Are you sure?" He was staring at Odd, who stared nervously back. We sat there for a couple of seconds, then the school bell rang. "Sorry, we have to go." Aelita stood up and pulled Odd with her. We looked at each other, then followed. "Interesting." I heard Jordan say.

The bell only rings so then we don't waste alot of time in the cafeteria. We still had about five minutes before the four of us went back to the factory. Odd was relaxing up in a tree. It made me sort of nervous. Last thing we need is XANA taking control of him with his leg broken. Actually, it made me laugh... "What are you laughing about, Ulrich?" Aelita asked. She was leaning against the tree Odd was sitting in listening to Jeremie ramble. "Nothing..." I said sarcastically. XANA limping around... I exploded with laughter. Everyone looked at me. I looked at them, too. "What?" I asked, gasping for air. "Are you sure you're ok?" Aelita asked, smiling. "I'm...fine! Just thinking of something." I said, still gasping. Everyone sighed. Then, when I was finally done laughing, the sewer cover opened. We all looked at it. "Why hello." A female voice called out as purple smoke rose from the hole. Odd practically fell out of the tree, much to my displeasure. "Oh, it's the so called Lyoko Warriors." The voice said, then started laughing evily. "What a pity they have to die here and now." Odd was rolling around on the ground, as if he was in pain. "Oh, Kitty-cat! I need you again." She said, the smoke moving closer to Odd. He stood up. "No, I refuse to be a puppet any longer!" He ran off through the trees. The smoke seemed to stop as Aelita followed Odd. "Odd!" She yelled after him. "Oh well." XANA said, moving the smoke closer to me. "What about you, silly samurai?" I couldn't move, even though all my limbs told me to. I stayed put, and yet when the smoke was an inch away I suddenly fell to my knees. "Bowing now are we?" XANA laughed. My body surged with pain, then nothing. I couldn't even feel the grass on my fingers. The only thing I felt was my head, it was pounding. I stood up. The smoke was gone and Jeremie was staring at me with fear in his eyes. I raised my hand and smiled. "Einstein, you've over-stayed your welcome." I said. But it wasn't me... It was XANA! Jeremie moved out of the way just in time before my electric blast hit and ran off into the trees. I wanted to follow him but my body told me otherwise. I twisted around and headed off in Odd and Aelita's direction. "Please don't let me harm them!" I muttered under my breath.

-Odd's POV-

Me and Aelita were sitting out in a clearing, me sitting on the grass. "I'm sorry, Aelita." I kept apologizing. She must be suffering more than I was. But Jeremie had told her a million times, "Your father _is _still alive!" but Aelita half the time seems off in her own world now-a-days. I sighed and tried to get up. But Ulrich was on top of me before I knew it. Aelita was pushed back a bit. "Odd!" She called. I pushed Ulrich off me for enough time to send her away to safety. "Think what you will, XANA. You're not going after her!" Ulrich stared at me. We both got up and stared at each other. It was like those old western movies: I was the sheriff guarding the town and Ulrich was the evil gang leader. "What...makes you think I'd go after Miss Guardian Angel?" Ulrich asked. I took a step back. "You don't? That's a surprise." I said, crossing my arms. "Actually Odd. I wanted to talk to you." XANA sat down. "I... am XANA." She said using Ulrich. I knew that. "I... want to be your friend. Can you teach me?" I tilted my head. "Why would you want to be our friend? You've been trying to kill us forever." Ulrich shook his head. "No, if I was trying to kill you, I would have done it already. Trust me." She said, putting her head in her knees. "Please, Odd. Explain it to everyone else." A bright light flashed and we were back in our room. Ulrich was asleep and I was laying there awake. My bite on my hand was back, and it stung. Jeremie walked in along with Aelita. "Wakey wakey!" He said to both of us. Ulrich jumped up and crashed into the bed. I laughed. "Are you sure Aelita?" Jeremie said smiling. "Positive. XANA said she wants to be our friend." I sighed at her statement. Jeremie sat down on my bed and pulled out his laptop. A screen popped up, the screen that came up when Jeremie talked to Aelita when she was trapped in Lyoko. Jeremie was suprised at this. "Hello, Einstein." It was XANA, but a head popped up. Her hair was blue along with her eyes. She was wearing what Aelita wore on Lyoko back then and a tiara. "How do you like it? A bit...girly?" She asked, starting and stopping words. "All I need is that materialization program you used on Aelita." XANA seemed overjoyed. Jeremie shook his head. "I don't trust you, XANA." XANA looked put out a bit, but still happy. Her face turned serious. "Jeremie, you must. There is an ever growing threat on Lyoko, and it threatens to wipe out all of you. I want to help you, please?" She seemed hopeful, but how would I know? I only heard her voice because I leaned back. "...Is it okay with you guys?" Aelita automatically nodded her head in agreement. "I'm for it." Ulrich looked at me. "Sure." I said nervously. XANA seemed thrilled. "Oh thank you! Whenever I get to Earth, I'm going to hug all of you!" Where did she get this weird attitude from?

So, we raced to the factory, picking up Yumi along the way. She seemed sort of angry with us for making the decision without her, but she was in anyway. Once we got there the elevator kept going down. It opened to show the blue haired girl in a blue version of what Aelita wore: a blue hoodie with a light blue skirt (being added) and dark blue boots. She ran up and hugged me. "Hey there Kitty-cat!" She smiled. "Wait a second, XANA. If you're staying on Earth, what's your name going to be?" Yumi leaned against the wall. "I already have that figured out. My name is Natalie Grin." She smiled. She stood up and looked at all of us. Her face turned serious. "Lyoko is under threat. Not by me, but by someone else." Jeremie nodded. "We may have won the battle with XANA. But, the war against Lyoko is just beginning."

**A/n: And there you have it! I might put up a sequel, but probably not. I've had this idea floating around in my head for awhile. Natalie Grin, sister of the musical weirdo Andrew Grin. He might be in the sequel along with the new threat. Anywho, thanks for reading!**


End file.
